


Довольно

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Flogging, Gen, Glove Kink, Light BDSM, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Постканон. Выживший Ройенталь приходит к анонимной госпоже за искуплением. Только может ли она его дать и хочет ли?..
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Dominique Saint-Pierré
Kudos: 1





	Довольно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра

К встрече с этим клиентом она всегда готовится особенно тщательно. Туфли — обязательно на невозможно высоком каблуке, чтобы тоненько цокали по полу. Легко ходить на таких — почти искусство, и она овладела им в совершенстве.

Серьги в ушах звенят еле слышно. Их музыка будет различима только в полной тишине. Подвески на поясе громче. Они запоют, стоит поднять руку. Их песня — предупреждение.

Платье любимого фасона достает до щиколоток, но разрез начинается от бедра.

Самый непривычный и самый обязательный аксессуар — перчатки. Она может остаться обнаженной, но их не снимет. Невозможность получить живое касание пальцев разделяет их. Даже ошейник, который она надевает на него иногда, - не более чем украшение, ласкающее взгляд.

Доминик придирчиво осматривает себя в зеркале и добавляет несколько штрихов к неброскому макияжу.

Он ни разу не видел ее и никогда не увидит. Главное требование этого клиента — глухая маска, скрывающая его глаза.

Дурачок.

Ребенок, который спрятал голову под покрывало и считает, что его не найдут.

***

Комната обставлено скудно и так же скудно освещена. Она никогда не спит со своими клиентами, да и те, кто приходят к ней, щедро платят не за секс.

Он стоит, сжав кулаки и глядя прямо перед собой. Снова напряжен и готов сражаться до конца. И снова проиграл... как иначе, если пришел к ней?

Полумаска закрывает лицо, делая его еще более притягательным.

Доминик подходит, едва обозначая шаг пунктиром каблучков.

Он поворачивает лицо в ее сторону, делая попытку расслабиться. Снова поражение.

Так и не научился проигрывать.

Ей нравится расстегивать манжеты на его рубашке, ласкать его грудь кончиками пальцев. Его ухоженное, тренированное тело, гладко выбритый подбородок, дорогой парфюм — возбуждают. Холеный самец, рожденный, чтобы привлекать самок, страшится ее возбуждения. Ему не нужна близость с ней, а она не получит его. Даже когда она приказывает себя ласкать, — это не более чем игра в подчинение. Необходимость переступить через себя и понести наказание за прошлые преступления.

Он не возбуждается, даже когда она раздевает его целиком. Даже когда, наклонившись к члену так близко, что он не может не чувствовать ее дыхание, проводит затянутыми в перчатки пальцами по жестким волоскам лобка.

Это тоже часть испытания.

Браслеты надежно фиксируют запястья.

"Проверь, можешь вырваться?".

Нет, не можешь. Только мышцы вздуваются от напрасных усилий.

Сейчас, когда руки подняты и разведены в стороны, его спина особенно прекрасна.

Доминик чувствует горячее возбуждение, разливающееся по телу, — она тоже имеет право на удовольствие. Не все же ему быть эгоистом.

"Расслабься, — бархат перчаток впитывает проступившую на спине капельку пота так быстро, будто ее и не было. — Иначе будет больно".

Больно будет в любом случае, и они знают это оба. Но она все равно легко разминает окаменелые мышцы и скользит ладонями по груди.

Перчатки надолго сохранят его запах, но он выветрится к следующей встрече.

Ей немного жаль.

Подвески на поясе звенят, предупреждая его о замахе.

Плеть пока только ласкает его. Кожа разогревается, становясь розовой. Предупрежденный, он легко выдыхает перед каждым ударом.

Ему недостаточно.

Он потребовал бы большего, если бы имел на это право, но он просто ждет.

Он приходит за прощением снова и снова, но не может получить его. Она может дать ему только боль, которая не вернет умерших по его вине.

Удары становятся сильнее. Только плечи и спина. Так, чтобы не было видно под одеждой, так, чтобы никто не узнал.

Она не может вернуть тех, кто умер без его вины. А даже если бы могла — не стала.

Плетка больше не ласкает, она впивается в кожу, оставляя тяжелые набухшие полосы.

Она не может вернуть ему даже тех, кто жив. Пусть его названная жена и ребенок рядом — руку протяни. Но он не нужен им, тем более таким жалким, приходящим за прощением.

Подвески на поясе звенят слишком сильно, слишком быстро плеть разрезает воздух. Он кричит надсадным животным криком, когда кожа лопается, разбрызгивая капельки крови.

Он никогда не говорит Слово, никогда не умоляет о пощаде.

Снова звенят подвески, снова плеть поет, не в силах даровать прощение.

Довольно.

Собственное возбуждение ушло, оставив легкую пустоту. Ей почти неприятно, что она не остановилась раньше. Наверное, дело в том, что она сама не может простить его, и именно поэтому он приходит снова и снова, напрашиваясь на истязание и точно зная, что его мучения не закончатся и после смерти. Будто ему нужно лишнее подтверждение этому.

Даже сейчас, ослабев и еле стоя на ногах, он красив. Ей нравится прикасаться к нему. Нравится исследовать изуродованную спину, вызывая тяжелое дыхание. Он больше не пытается притвориться, что боли нет. Он отдает себя ей целиком, наслаждаясь ей, как если бы можно было наслаждаться собственным умиранием.

Ладони спускаются к бедрам. Шепот на ухо мог бы возбуждать, если бы ей так не хотелось увидеть его испуганным и желающим исправить прошлое.

Рукоятка плети, сильно надавливая, скользит между ягодиц.

"Если ты придешь еще раз, то мы пойдем дальше".

Он не говорит ни слова. Он молчит, когда она освобождает его запястья, молчит, слыша удаляющийся стук каблучков.

Она увидит в окно, как, сутулясь, он выходит на улицу, прячется в поднятый воротник от хлесткого осеннего дождя.

Он вернется, и ей придется сдержать обещание.


End file.
